The present invention relates generally to flower pot covers for providing decorative coverings for flower pots and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a flower pot cover having a bonding material thereon where the skirt portion of the flower pot cover having the bonding material thereon is crimped to provide a crimped portion in the cover.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a sheet of material used in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another sheet of material which may be used in the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of yet another sheet of material.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of still another sheet of material used herein which is constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 5A is a perspective view showing a preformed flower pot cover made in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 5B is a perspective view of the cover of FIG. 5A.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view showing the flower pot cover of FIG. 5A disposed over a flower pot with a lateral crimped portion being formed in the flower pot cover.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of the pot cover of FIG. 5A having a vertical crimped portion formed in the pot cover.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a sheet of material having a bonding material on the downwardly facing (outside) side of the sheet.
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of a pot cover formed from the sheet of FIG. 8 with a lateral crimped portion formed therein.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of the pot cover of FIG. 9 but instead having a vertical crimped portion.